In the Wake of Nightmares
by Blue Hurricane
Summary: Post Rebellion fic. No paradise is built to last, and no dream can go on forever. By the time Homura Akemi realized this, it was already too late. Tormented by the Nightmares that resulted from none other than Madoka's wish, she has no choice but to wake up from her fleeting dream. As the everything falls to pieces, the girl has only one choice to make: Madoka, or the World?
1. 00 - Inevitability

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue - That which cannot be changed**

* * *

"There are many things in this world one cannot change."

The eerily eloquent voice rang loudly in her ears, but she was unable to listen. The ghostly echoes of those candidly spoken words hung in her head, but she was unable to even think about pushing them out.

"The passing of time, the end of a life, the dying of the universe… All these are inevitabilities which cannot be avoided."

She could feel the strength drain from her limbs, her body, and even from her own will. All the strength she had acquired – all the strength she had believed she possessed – were now mere fragments of a long lost dream, so distant that they would never be able to come to her aid.

"As someone who experienced it first-hand, I believe you should know this very well."

Almost like an afterthought, the brutal reality of those words was just casually mentioned like an insignificant detail. On some level, she knew that it was indeed insignificant on a larger scale, but the harsh truth of those words tore her heart to shreds.

"You cannot attain something without giving up something in exchange. If you have something you want, you need to let go of something of your own."

She willed for the words to stop. She prayed desperately for the voice to shut up, to stop mocking her, but most of all to stop being right; because no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew deep down that the unfeeling voice was the one speaking the truth. The one who saw this situation for what it was.

And above all, the only one who was not in denial about it all.

"You should know what you have to do in order to end this."

Unaware of or simply without concern about her plight, that irksome voice continued without a modicum of emotion, almost as though it was unable to. Like the very affliction that was 'emotion' was gone from the speaker's soul.

"It is but a straightforward choice."

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She should have learned, all those countless worlds ago, that everything she acquired came at a price. She should have known, that the world would never work the way she wanted it to no matter who she was, what she became. She remembered far too late that dreams were attained at the cost of something dear. Something irreplaceable.

"You know what you need to do."

As she watched the world fall apart, Homura Akemi was once again reminded of that horrible truth.

"What will you choose?"

Cold and distant, that voice delivered her ultimatum.

"To kill Kaname Madoka to save this world, or to destroy this world to save her?"

* * *

 **I know this is just the prologue, but owing to technical issues I can't upload chapter 1 quite yet. Apologies for that.**

 **This is my first Madoka fanfic, and it's an idea I've been wanting to explore for a while now. Hope you stay for the ride, though I don't expect you to gather much from just this prologue...**


	2. 01 - Encounter

**Chapter 01**

* * *

" _Of all the things you choose in life, you don't get to choose what your nightmares are. You don't pick them; they pick you."_

The shadows breathed, drawing with each gasp the fumes of madness and despair.

The darkness that shrouded their otherwordly forms writhed, its overbearing presence shuddering against the madness it could barely contain. In the absence of light – in the absence of hope – all that was present in this void was-

"Energy."

Amidst the maelstrom of chaos, a single callous voice spoke. Despite being in the middle of a living, breathing Hell, the owner of that voice spoke with fearless clarity, as though it did not understand the very concept of 'fear'.

"I see."

Like a solitary spot of light in the sea of darkness, it walked forward. Even without light, its snow white body glowed, its pristine fur shining like a beacon of hope. In this desolate world, devoid of anything akin to salvation, it was the very image of innocence.

"So this is the world you desired…"

It understood. It was aware of what these shadows were. It knew of why this world existed. It realized, in that instant, why _it_ existed. It accepted that terrible truth without flinching, and continued forward without a shred of empathy. To it, something like 'emotion' was an error, a bug in the system – an affliction to be eliminated completely. It had no need for those things, and had no reason to care. It had only one purpose, and only acted on that purpose alone.

"… Madoka."

The shadows breathed, drawing with each gasp the fumes of madness and despair. At the mention of that simple name, however, they writhed, bellowing with raw rage and hatred.

Overwhelmed by an instinct they could not fully understand, the Nightmares roared to life.

* * *

 _Then I suppose one day, you too will become my enemy._

She watched as time marched on, bringing with it the passing flocks of passers-by. They were content, ignorant, as they walked by without noticing her existence.

 _But I don't care. Because even then, I will continue to wish for a world in which you will be happy._

She trod across the field, her footsteps rustling softly against the grass in her wake. Her gait was slow and confident, and her breathing even, but her expression was blank. Like a machine programmed to walk, her face was a stoic mask, reflecting absolutely nothing as she approached the monster before her.

To call it a 'monster' was not entirely accurate; it took on a form, a shape of some sorts, but it was ultimately not something distinguishable. It was merely a giant mass of black substance, squirming about without a clear purpose or intention in mind. If it even had a mind.

"Who… No, what are you?"

Stopping right in front of the gigantic monstrosity, Homura Akemi spoke those words. Her tone, though mostly uncaring and cold, wavered ever so slightly as those words escaped her lips. For anyone witnessing this horrifying scene, it might have been logical to think that she was afraid. In front of a humongous entity like that, it was only natural for a young child to be crippled by fear. It was the logical reaction, and it was only right for her to be afraid.

But the only emotion present in that voice, was anger.

A Witch. Even though the physical similarities were pretty much nonexistent, she had no doubt that that was what it was. Even if the form was different, even if the vibe was completely off, she knew that the shadow was without a doubt, a Witch. A phenomenon that could not exist in this world. A nightmare.

"What are you?" she repeated.

The monster did not reply. It did not – or quite possibly, could not – speak, and instead raised a single, humongous arm before slamming it down at Akemi.

With an earth-shattering roar, the ground beneath it split apart upon contact with the massive arm. The incredible force, akin to a falling skyscraper, would have instantly pulverized any opposition. A mere girl like Akemi stood no chance-

"I see."

From the resulting cloud of dust sent up by the crude blow, was the fearless voice of the same girl who was supposed to be dead.

"So there's no use talking to you," she said, her icy tone matched only by the glare in her eyes. "Then I'll simply erase you-"

"As impressive as ever."

Despite being in front of a hulking beast with every intention to kill her, Homura Akemi froze. Naturally, having a sudden voice speak out of nowhere did surprise her, but it was not the presence of another person that sent a chill down her spine.

 _It can't be_.

That voice. That tone. The irksome presence that had always been there, haunting her, countless times in what felt like another life just could not be here. It was not possible.

And yet, it was.

"You…"

She stared at the small creature, sitting innocently on the grassy field. She could feel all the blood draining from her veins as the brilliant, snow white creature looked back at her, its body a shining beacon against the dark.

"It can't be…"

"Your strength hasn't wavered," Kyubey said. "Homura Akemi."


End file.
